


Shadows

by makesometime



Series: The Continuing Adventures of Alicia Washington and the Taylor Brothers [14]
Category: Terra Nova (TV)
Genre: Brothers, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Multi, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:43:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makesometime/pseuds/makesometime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a hell of a week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows

It had been a hell of a week.

The thought punctuated by a barrage of hard jabs, the light punch bag swinging away from her easily.

Miles was late back from Outpost Nine.

A flurry of quick punches, a kick from her right leg.

Nathaniel had been wrapped up in meetings with Elisabeth and Malcolm all day, unable to greet her when she returned from OTG.

An attack so frenzied that the bag creaked on its chains, swinging like a pendulum as Alicia fell still, breathing heavily and watching it move, entranced by its simple motion.

With a heavy sigh she turned away from it, carefully removing her hand guards as she headed towards the shadows concealing the entrance to the locker room. She diverted at the last moment, intending to drop the equipment in the storage alcove off the main room to be properly put away later; nearly shouted with surprise when hands reached for her from behind and tugged her into a firm body she hadn't noticed in the darkness.

A firm, _willing_ , body.

She let out a soft moan as she pushed her ass back into the length pressed against her, drawing a familiar groan of pleasure from her assailant. Calloused hands pushed their way under her tank, stroking over the sweat-slick skin of her abdomen as she rolled her hips.

"You're back." She breathed.

Her words earned a chuckle, hands moving back down to grip the hem of her top. "And _you_ know how to put on a show."

Alicia's laugh in response was cut off by the sudden presence of another pair of hands at her hips. She smiled to herself, reaching her arms up around Nathaniel in the darkness and pulling his lips down to hers. He swallowed her whimper when Miles rolled her top up over her breasts and tugged her sports bra down to expose her to the cool air of the gym. He rolled her nipples until they were peaked and aching for his touch and when she broke away from his brother Miles pulled first her tank and then her bra over her head, leaving her bare from the waist up.

Wasting no time, Nathaniel's hands gripped her sweatpants and pushed them off of her hips, letting the rest of her clothing fall to the floor. Alicia toed off her sneakers and kicked away the pile of material, hearing rustling indicating the men were unfastening their fatigues. Her heartbeat quickened at the thought of the fast, furious coupling that awaited her after months without both of them together and she bit her lip to hold back a groan of anticipation.

Her eyes were slowly adjusting to the dark so she saw the wolfish grin on Nathaniel's face as his hands found her hips once more. One of them slid down her right thigh and hitched her leg up over his hip. She pulled herself close, letting his length rub against the heat of her core, feeling the slightly sticky skin of her torso catch on the material of his tshirt. The image of the two of them entirely clothed except for in key areas, while she stood completely bare between them made her head spin, her sudden light-headedness only intensified by Nathaniel's lips back on hers.

She was so wrapped up in the sensation of his tongue sliding over hers that she nearly missed the click of a lid opening, its meaning only becoming apparent when she felt slick fingers gently readying her. Nathaniel's mouth contained her sounds of pleasure, lending their entire encounter an air of secrecy. Their stolen moment in a public place that none of them should have allowed themselves but all of them wanted was theirs alone, something magical between the three of them.

Nathaniel released her lips when Miles removed his fingers from her and replaced his brother's hand on her thigh with his own. Her other leg lifted on instinct until she was wrapped around the older brother, Miles carefully lining himself up with her and starting to inch inside. Years of experience gave him the knowledge of when to move, when to pause, when to expect her to gasp for breath. Alicia tipped her head to the side and the younger brother kissed her with remarkable sweetness considering the actions of his hips against her.

Nathaniel ducked his head to capture a nipple in his mouth, tugging with his teeth as Miles filled her completely, his hands cupping her hips and gently kneading the skin there. He rocked his hips against her, the tip of his length passing easily along her slick folds, teasing her clit before moving back down to press at her entrance.

"Wash..." He murmured, an act of deference to her comfort and needs that she couldn't seem to strip him of even after the number of times they'd done this.

" _Please_." She groaned, her forehead against his while Miles nibbled at the crook of her neck, holding still within her.

Nathaniel ventured onwards, the dual penetration making Alicia clamp down with an overload of sensation, a cry ripped from her lips that echoed around the alcove and into the empty hall, drowning out the twin groans from her lovers. Both men drew out with exquisite slowness, reading the reactions of her body to know when to thrust back in in unison.

Alicia's hands struggled to find purchase; one clutched at the back of Miles's head, holding his mouth to her skin before sliding down to grip at his forearm, the tendons flexing with the effort of holding her up. Her other hand gripped Nathaniel's shoulder, fisting in the black material before tracing up to cup his cheek and draw his lips back to hers.

Then the door to the gym opened.

Immediately the men's thrusts stopped, leaving Alicia filled and panting as the lights out in the main room flooded on. Three pairs of eyes turned accusingly in the direction of whoever had dared to breach their privacy and they found Mark walking casually (unwittingly) into the gym.

"Reynolds." Nathaniel called, hands tight on her hips.

The young soldier stopped dead, looking around the room in vain for the source of his commander's voice. "Er, yes sir?"

Miles let out a little hiss of breath in her ear and Alicia gasped, hands clutching at Nathaniel's shoulders desperately. 

"Not tonight, son." Nathaniel just about managed as Alicia pressed her lips to his throat to muffle the cries fighting to escape her.

With a shaky nod (he knew well enough what the strained tone of voice meant, what he had intruded on – the boy was sweet but not innocent) Mark pulled himself to attention and turned on his heel, switching out the lights and closing the door behind him.

The minute the metal clunked shut the brothers slowly drew out of her and rammed home once more, tearing an exultant cry from Alicia's mouth. She felt Miles's mouth curve against the back of her shoulder and his hand slid up along her thigh and down between her legs to tease at her clit in time with their thrusts.

It didn't take much more for Alicia to break first, the week's tension long in search of outlet. Her spasms around the brothers drew them along with her, spilling into her with long grateful groans. 

Nathaniel kissed her once more as she carefully disentangled herself from him, before stepping back and walking through to the the showers. She then turned to grin at Miles, who hoisted her back up into his arms, hand coming to tangle in her hair as she hooked her legs around his waist. He pulled sharply and she moaned, arms winding around his neck and holding him close as he too started towards the locker room. 

"Missed you." She murmured, pressing light kisses to his jawline.

Miles smirked, drawing her into a breath-stealing kiss as he moved towards the sound of pounding water. "Missed you too, Wash."


End file.
